gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Gilgamesh
Warriors Gilgamesh (無双 GILGAMESH, Musou Gilgamesh) is the new crossover hack and slash video game made by Koei that will be available for the PlayStation 4 console, the PlayStation Vita handheld and the PC in 2016. The game is said to be the 'successor' of the previous crossover Warriors Orochi series (無双 OROCHI, Musou Orochi) and also it is, more or less, a new chapter continuing from the story of the previous crossover game Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate (無双OROCHI2 アルティメット, Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate). The game consists of characters appearing in the Dynasty Warriors (真・三國無双, Shin Sangoku Musou) series and the spinoff Samurai Warriors (戦国無双, Sengoku Musou) series that appeared in the ''Dynasty Warriors IX'' and Samurai Warriors V games respectively, 9 original characters from the Warriors Orochi ''series also return (one of the characters now has a new appearance) as well as five recurring guest characters. 8 new original characters and 3 new guest characters (Hektor from ''Warriors: Legends of Troy, Ōka and Nagi from the Toukiden series) has been added, totaling the entire playable character roster to 185. Zuo Ci, who was cut from the Dynasty Warriors IX game, also returns, though other characters that were also cut from Dynasty Warriors IX and Samurai Warriors V will not appear in this game. Prologue The heroes of the Three Kingdoms period and the Sengoku era have been sucked into a new world ruled by Gilgamesh, the God King of Uruk. Alongside his right hand man Enkidu and his mighty army, Gilgamesh tears through the forces of ancient China and Japan, and any resistance formed is immediately met with swift brutality. Amongst the carnage and chaos in this chaotic world, three heroes (Wang Jun, Liao Hua and Sasuke Sarutobi) stumble upon one another at the same time a sorceress named Himiko appears, together, they form a resistance in one last attempt to defeating the invincible God King. Game Modes and Gameplay GAME MODES Warriors Gilgamesh has a selection of modes and options to open, from the main menu: Story Mode - The story of Warriors Gilgamesh consists of four volumes and a secret volume which can be considered the Gilgamesh story path. Free Battle - Free Battle is where you can freely choose to partake in a battle and character of your choice. Many battles and characters are unavailable from the start unless you go through Story Mode to unlock them. Challenge - Challenge is where you choose to play a set of minigames such as Rampage (kill as many enemies as possible), Sudden Death (kill as many enemies before you are finally hit), Time Attack, Knockoff (knock as many enemies off a bridge before you are) and Versus Duel. Dream Scenario Mode - A set of battles playing as specific characters. Go to the Dream Scenario Mode section for more information. Battle Creator - Battle Creator Mode shares the same settings as shown in the Dynasty Warriors IX and Samurai Warriors V games, giving you full reign of what battlefield you like to use (as well as what officers to use), how the battle should go and make comments of your own for any officer you chose. Gallery - Here is where you can view the artwork, voice samples, cutscenes and listen to the soundtrack in Warriors Gilgamesh. Their is also an album where pictures you saved while playing the game will be stored here. Options - Where you can change your difficulty, sound, color, TV settings, as well as load and save your progress. GAMEPLAY The gameplay for Warriors Gilgamesh is similar to the previous crossover Warriors Orochi where you can play as three characters instead of one and switch between them during battle, all characters from the games Dynasty Warriors IX and Samurai Warriors V retain their movelists while the movelist for new characters are either similar to Dynasty Warriors series or Samurai Warriors ''series, characters exclusive from the ''Warriors Orochi series retain their movelists. The camera mechanism from Dynasty Warriors IX also appears in Warriors Gilgamesh where you can take pictures of your favourite officers dishing out punishment and such in battle and store them in the Gallery Mode Album. Plot After stumbling across one another at Liaodong whilst escaping a Gilgamesh army led by the evil Dong Zhuo, the trio of Wang Jun, Liao Hua and Sasuke Sarutobi encounters the shaman Himiko (who appears as an older version of herself from Warriors Orochi). Himiko reveals that since she was brought to this strange new world, she has been searching for a way to regain something that was taken from her long ago, and that she wishes for the three heroes to help her in exchange that she'll help them form a united coalition to oppose Gilgamesh and defeat him. The newly formed alliance eventually finds a few allies who are also escaping the Gilgamesh army willing to join them. Although there are those who are serving Gilgamesh, some of them like Tadakatsu Honda and Liu Bei are being brainwashed into serving the God King by an unknown cause. Eventually, Wang Jun, Liao Hua and Sasuke decide to liberate Shigisan Castle from the enemy, while fighting there, they come face to face with a mysterious new foe called Fafnir who has dragon like skin and armour around him. The alliance successfully takes Shigisan Castle, though Fafnir escapes completely unscathed. After gaining new allies from various realities and timelines and also encountering new enemies in the Gilgamesh army, Himiko eventually receives a vision of her home Yamatai suddenly being attacked by the enemy. As well as having to deal with a brainwashed Tadakatsu Honda and Lü Bu, the allies stumble upon the powerful commander of the army, Enkidu, alongside Kiyomori Taira. It is revealed that Kiyomori is responsible for taking something that belonged to Himiko, which turns out to be her own soul, which was once needed to revive the Serpent King Orochi in a time that no longer exists, though Kiyomori now has Himiko's soul sealed inside him as its been keeping him alive all this time. The alliance succeed in driving the forces of Gilgamesh back from Yamatai though Enkidu and Kiyomori escape. The alliance eventually discover an army led by the mystics Fu Xi, Nuwa and the demon Shuten-Dōji during a battle at Didao against the Gilgamesh army. The mystics reveal that the true cause behind this chaos brought out by Gilgamesh is in fact the legendary sage Zuo Ci, much to the shock and bewilderment to many warriors, and they intend to slay him for the deaths of many of their mystic friends like Susano'o and Taigong Wang. The alliance eventually finds and confronts Zuo Ci about his actions at Yamazaki, but he immediately dismisses them and disappears before they question him. Soon the alliance fights the massive Gilgamesh army led by Enkidu at Sekigahara and almost loses until Achilles decides to betray Enkidu and the tide of the battle turns to victory for the alliance. They then lay siege to Babylon commanded by the sorceress queen Semiramis, who soons surrenders herself to the coalition and reveals not only that Zuo Ci (with a bit of help by Kiyomori) is the mastermind behind the brainwashing of many heroes, but how the world they are now in was created. Using the knowledge Semiramis provides for them, the alliance eventually manages to break free many heroes who have been under the brainwashing of Zuo Ci, including many leaders of the Three Kingdoms and Sengoku period. Seeing all his plans going up in smoke, an enraged Zuo Ci admits that his true purpose in life was to be known and worshipped as a god, but the other mystics would never recognize him as one. Humiliated, Zuo Ci learned about Gilgamesh and persuaded the God King to attack the mystic's realm, the sage also told Gilgamesh everything that transpired in the Warriors Orochi series which is why he created the world they are now in. Zuo Ci is finally brought to justice at Luoyang while Himiko regains her soul from Kiyomori at Azuchi Castle. With all their friends and comrades with them, the three heroes Wang Jun, Liao Hua and Sasuke Sarutobi commands the united coalition to battle the army of the God King at Uruk. They succeed in defeating Gilgamesh and the surviving mystics decide to leave this new world for the humans, for they all have an opportunity to change their own destinies. Characters Warriors Gilgamesh has a roster of 175 playable characters, most of them from the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors games. Here is the list of character that you can play. DYNASTY WARRIORS (SHIN SANGOKU MUSOU) Series CHARACTERS Note: Zuo Ci was cut from Dynasty Warriors IX but is regardless part of the Dynasty Warriors series. SAMURAI WARRIORS (SENGOKU MUSOU) Series CHARACTERS WARRIORS OROCHI (MUSOU OROCHI) series CHARACTERS NEW CHARACTERS GUEST CHARACTER (RECURRING AND NEW) Complete Battle List Warriors Gilgamesh has a total of 48 battles to choose from which in story mode, there are five volumes to playthrough. Completing a battle under certain conditions enables you to play them in Free Battle and Battle Creator. VOLUME 1 VOLUME 2 VOLUME 3 VOLUME 4 VOLUME GILGAMESH Dream Scenario Mode Dream Scenario Mode is where you play a set of bonus stages different from battles you play in Story Mode, all of them are not considered canon to the storyline. The default teams for each stage have a particular theme for their formation which is often explained during the stage introduction, though there a few stages that are an exception. There are 30 stages to play in Dream Scenario, you will only be able to play as the chosen characters for each battle, but when you finish the stage you will have the option to do so. 1. BATTLE OF THE RULERS (THREE KINGDOMS) The three unifiers of Japan have issued a challenge to the rulers of the Three Kingdoms at Azuchi Castle. It is time for the leaders of Wei, Shu and Wu to put aside their differences and show the leaders of the Sengoku era what it means to be a ruler. 2. BATTLE OF THE RULERS (SENGOKU) The rulers of the Three Kingdoms have issued a challenge to the tree unifiers of Japan. It is time for the ones who worked on Japan's unification to show the rulers of the Three Kingdoms who the better leaders are. 3. COURAGEOUS WARRIORS The Gilgamesh Army have targeted Liu Shan who is holed up in the castle surrounded by a humongous army in Liaodong. It is up to three warriors who would charge alone towards a large army, without any sign of fear, to save Liu Shan and have him retreat from the battlefield safely. 4. DONG ZHUO'S LADY HUNT In order to create his land of paradise, the tyrannical Dong Zhuo has decided that he will capture the most beautiful women as prisoners, and make them into his harem. 5. RESCUE MISSION FROM DONG ZHUO The sequel to 'Dong Zhuo's Lady Hunt'. Upon learning of the tyrant's latest atrocity, three women have taken it upon themselves to free the captured females imprisoned in Mt. Dingjun, and punish Dong Zhuo in the worst way possible. 6. 'RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!' Ridiculed for long enough about their old age, these aged veterans of war have banded together to show the youth that while they may be getting old, they still have their fighting spirit. 7. DAUGHTERS RESOLVE Three women wish to prove their own might against their renowned fathers. Their fathers respond by setting up a trial for them to overcome. 8. THE ANTI-STRATEGY PLAN The great strategists of ancient China and Japan have banded together and laid siege to Odawara Castle, but three individuals who specialize in tearing apart strategies arrive to aid Ujiyasu Hōjō. Together they must come up with ways to outmatch and humiliate the great tacticians at their own set of games. 9. AGAINST THE ODDS Yuan Shao has the beautiful Wang Yuanji surrounded by his large army in Shouchun and is willing order his army to get her by force. But three warriors stand in their way, willing to face the onslaught of Yuan Shao's massive army and hold their positions no matter the cost. 10. RETURN OF THE JUSTICE BROTHERS Zhong Hui has seized Nanzhong for his own and is setting down laws that oppress the people. Learning of Zhong Hui's actions, three followers of justice, honour and love have decided to band together and punish the ambitious Zhong Hui. 11. BOOKWORMS ON THE WARPATH These three lovers of books must show their worth on the battlefield and have not forgotten their prowess in combat. 12. NINPŌ VS MAGIC The magicians claim they are better than the ninjas in every way. To prove them wrong, the ninjas join forces together and challenge the magicians to a battle. 13. BATTLE OF THE SEXES Three women wish to show the opposite sex that women can be just as strong and as deadly as men can be. 14. OKUNI'S IZUMO DONATION Okuni wishes for more money to be donated to the shrine at Izumo. She learns that the Gilgamesh Army is holding treasure at Tong Gate. With Suzuka Gongen and Benkei with her, Okuni hopes that the armies of Uruk would give her the donations she needs.........or else. 15. TO SUCCEED BECOMING A WARLORD Wishing to see if their sons have what it takes to become successors, Cao Cao, Sima Yi and Nobunaga Oda put them through a gauntlet of trials. The three sons must show they have the makings of a great leader. 16. SILENT AND DEADLY In battle, these warriors prefer to speak with their blades rather than using words. It is up to them to drive back the armies of the Demon King of Owari, and bring victory the forces of Wu. 17. FATHER'S DAY These three fathers wish to show their children a thing or two about battle. 18. A SONG OF WAR These three musicians wish to fight on the field of battle with their music. Using their musical instruments, they must drive back the Gilgamesh Army in Kyoto. 19. WIVES OF DEVOTION These female warriors are determined to defeat the Gilgamesh Army at Enryaku-ji to ensure the safety of their beloved husbands. 20. CASTLE RESCUE A respected warlord has being taken hostage by the Gilgamesh Army. The three warriors, Wang Jun, Muneshige Tachibana and Nobuyuki Sanada, form an alliance and head for Shigisan Castle. What awaits them on their arrival is an onslaught of traps, ambushes and other trickery inside the castle set up by the Gilgamesh Army. 21. CALM AND COLLECTED Three brilliant strategists team up to defend Hefei Castle from the trickery of the Queen of Babylon, Semiramis. 22. REVENGE OF THE KANTŌ TRIO A what-if scenario of what would happen if the trio of the Lion of Sagami, the Tiger of Kai and the Dragon of Echigo amassed another army against the Gilgamesh Army at Kawanakajima. 23. WIT, POWER AND RESOLVE The mystic sorceror Zuo Ci, along with his dragon-skinned ally Fafnir, has currently taken the Han capital Luoyang as his own fortress. Three women manage to find their way inside the capital and must find a way to dispel the illusions summoned by Zuo Ci, and free Luoyang from the mystic's hands. 24. ZHONG HUI'S AMBITION The prideful Zhong Hui has begun his own ambition's of world conquest. Setting his sights on the magnificent Osaka Castle, Zhong Hui wishes to claim the castle as his own. 25. ZHONG HUI'S DOWNFALL Sequel to 'Zhong Hui's Ambition'. Learning of Zhong Hui's takeover of Osaka Castle, Sima Zhao enlists the help of Ginchiyo Tachibana and William Adams in order to bring down his former officer's ambition. 26. BRING IT DOWN WITH FIRE If there is one thing that the Wu tacticians are known for, it is their use of a fire strategy. Three strategists of the Wu kingdom must use their cunning in order to make a large surprise fire attack against the Gilgamesh Army. 27. WAY OF THE GUN Three gun users are fed up with people telling them that using such weapons makes them cowards and dishonourable. Magoichi Saika, Guo Huai and Sen Ikeda decide to challenge the accusers in a battle to show them that using their weapons is a form of art just like it is with other weapons. 28. DEFENSE OF JIANYE Kiyomori Taira, with the mind controlled army of the Demon King, launches an attack on the city of Jianye to further his newfound domain. But there is one major obstacle that stands in his way, his enemy Yoshitsune Minamoto. 29. THE MIGHTIEST WARRIORS The mightiest, most powerful warriors take on the armies of the God King. They must overcome the enemies strongest fighters before facing Gilgamesh himself. 30. OROCHI VS GILGAMESH The armies of Gilgamesh have defeated all of their enemies and have claimed the world for themselves. However, a mighty foe from the past reappears and wishes to otherthrow the God King of Uruk. That mighty foe is Orochi, the Serpent King. With his entire army reformed, Orochi marches towards the ancient city of Uruk to bring down Gilgamesh. Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Hack and Slash Category:Crossover Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Samurai Warriors Category:Koei Category:Swords Category:Spears Category:Mythology Category:2016 video games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Dead or Alive Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Feudal Japan Category:Ancient China Category:Crossover video games Category:2016 Category:Ninjas Category:Tecmo Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Samurai Category:Samurai Games Category:Archery Category:Weapons Category:Awesome Weapons Category:Melee Category:Melee Games Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Gods ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea Category:Warriors Orochi